Modeus
Modeus was one of the two apprentices of the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. He is also the twin brother of Baul. He was entrusted with the will of Sparda prior to his master's revolt in the Demon World. Description Modeus is clad in a black trenchcoat with a high collar also lined with gold, black shirt, pants, and greaves. His face is softer than Baul's, almost androgynous, and his eyes are gold. He has long dark hair and pointed ears, like an elf. His demonic form is very similar to his brother's, though he keeps his coat's tail, which resembles insect wings, much like Dante and Vergil's Devil Triggers. Modeus is the calmer, gentler, and more benign of the two brothers. Modeus, because of his honorable character, was entrusted by Sparda more so than his brother, Baul. Story ''Earlier Life'' Both brothers, Baul and Modeus, were mentored and trained by the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. Modeus gave up swordsmanship for his brother, Baul, and Sparda left his power and will in the hands of Modeus. Baul vowed to harness Sparda's power and become stronger than his master, the Legendary Dark Knight. Both brothers became demon lords under Sparda's tutelage. They trained together with Sparda until the time that he rebelled against Mundus and left for the Human World; he commanded them to wait, but he never returned. ''Devil May Cry: The Animated Series'' Baul eventually learned of the existence of Sparda's son, Dante, and vowed to kill him and take the blood of Sparda. At the same time, Modeus met Dante and apparently befriended him. However, when Baul eventually fought Dante, he was defeated, and Modeus was forced to fight Dante for revenge; he too was killed. Dante made a memorial to the two brothers, marked by their blades stabbed into a stone, but Sid found the grave and used Modeus's skull as part of his ritual to release Abigail. Powers & Abilities Due to the training they received from Sparda, both brothers are feared and hailed by demons for their skill and power. In addition, Modeus possessed the same abilities as his brother; immortality, superhuman physical prowess, and inhuman swordsmanship. Being a pacifist of sorts, Modeus did not engage in physical battle any longer, despite his considerable strength and skill. Modeus displayed lightning-quick speed when he attempted to strike at Dante in the latter's office, grabbing a sword and covering the short distance of the devil hunter's office, all instantaneously. Much like his brother, Modeus could summon their swords to their hands from the ground with telekinesis. Though Modeus was never seen fighting, Baul states that he was left with 'Sparda's true will'. It is unknown what this means. Weapons Both Modeus & Baul wield swords similar in design to Rebellion, Dante's main sword. However, they're different in color and sharing a skull on the bottom of the hilt. Also, Baul wielded two swords while Modeus used one. Background Modeus is most likely short for Asmodeus, the demon of lust. es:Modeus Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters